Down, BUT, Not Out!
by LPool
Summary: Fifth in my Series: The Power of Four: The Journey To Become A Family. Nancy loves the support that her family gives her, but has she learned enough to take care of her family when they need her the most?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 5: DOWN….BUT….NOT OUT!**

Over the course of the next several months Nancy slowly began to regain her independence. She would worry when she was ready to try new things that the girls would make her stop. Despite her worries the girls would bite their tongues and their nails as they stood aside allowing Nancy to try the things she felt she was ready to try.

In turn Nancy had gotten better at knowing her limitations, and not pushing her body beyond it's capability. She was less worried about asking for help, and as a result found the need to ask coming less and less everyday.

In the blink of an eye four months had gone by and Nancy was preparing for her final exams. Keeping up with her work load took up a great deal of her time, and what little time she had left she spent with Chad and her friends who had become a real source of comfort and distraction on her most difficult and painful days.

The sisters had battled several lower level demons during this four month time, usually defeating them with a simple spell, and almost never involving Nancy if they could help it. Nancy didn't mind, she knew they would ask for her help if they needed it, she was just enjoying being a normal teenager for the first time in her life.

With only a few weeks to go until finals were to begin, Nancy woke up early on a Saturday morning wanting to get started on her last term paper for the year. She knew she was basically waiting till the last minute, but didn't think that the paper would be too difficult. She jumped out of bed into her chair and cleaned herself up in the bathroom, before returning to her room pulling all her note cards and the few books she had acquired from the school library over to the bed. Jumping back into bed, she got comfortable and started to read through the first of the books taking more notes as she read through the very interesting material.

Just down the hall Prue woke up to the sound of her alarm, she thought about hitting the snooze button, but decided she had better just get up and get her day started. Pulling on her bathrobe she stretched and let out a big yawn before exiting her room. She noted that both Phoebe and Piper's doors were still closed tight, not a surprise since neither of them had to be up before 10:00.

As she walked past Nancy's room she was shocked to find Nancy awake with several books spread across her bed, and a pen in hand writing lots of material down. Knocking on the door, even though it was open, she waited for Nancy to look up from her books before she entered the room.

"You're up early, what's the occasion?"

"Last midterm paper of the year. It's due in a few weeks and I figured I'd waited long enough. Just wish I had a few more of the books I need to really get going."

"Do you need to go to the library?"

"No thanks. I gave Chad a list of the books I need and he's going to pick them up for me. He only lives a few blocks from the library, so it's easier for him."

"And you'll use any excuse to see him right?"

"Well…I guess. You getting ready to go to work?"

"You know it. I'm going to take a shower."

Nancy waited for Prue to be in the bathroom before returning to her reading. She was really involved with the book she was reading and didn't even realize that in no time what so ever Prue was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her head.

"Mom?"

"Who else would it be? What's up?"

"Can I borrow your laptop? I was reading in this book about a website that would be perfect to use in my paper, I would like to check it out."

"Sure it's in my room. Let me get dressed then I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks it would take me too long with all this stuff around."

Prue left Nancy's room and entered her own bedroom. Closing the door she walked over to her closet and started rummaging around for her most comfortable outfit. Being a Saturday, she didn't have to dress in her normal business cloths, she knew jeans and a sweater would be just fine for the day.

Touching up her makeup, she picked her laptop up off her desk, and exited her bedroom heading toward Nancy's. Walking inside she noticed that Nancy had moved from the bed to her desk and already had a space cleared for the laptop to sit. Putting the laptop in front of Nancy Prue plugged in the phone line then sat on Nancy's bed.

"So what class is the paper for?"

"Anatomy."

"What's it about?"

"Well we got to pick our own topics so I figured I would pick a topic that I thought I knew a lot about."

"Thought?"

"I'm researching spinal injury's and treatments that are available for them. Some of this stuff is pretty discouraging."

"Nancy you can't get discouraged. You know…"

"Relax, I'm not talking about me personally. I just mean in general it's discouraging. Most people believe that you can never fully recover from a spinal injury, even one like mine. That's why I want the website, it's a site made by people just like me, who have fully recovered. It'll be nice to see what I can look forward to."

"Good to hear, let me know the site too, I wouldn't mind checking it out. I better get going."

"I can tell your stalling."

"I am not, can't I want to talk with my daughter."

"Sure, but you're going to be late for work."

"I know."

"Hey it can't be all that bad, aren't you working with Jack today."

"I work with Jack almost everyday, but that is the one thing that keeps me wanting to back everyday."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, I get the hint, I'm going."

Prue kissed Nancy on the top of the head, headed out the door, down the stairs, and off to work. It wasn't until she was in the car that she realized she hadn't even had her morning coffee.

"Oh well it'll have to wait till I get to the office."

She said to herself as she pulled out of the driveway and headed off to Bucklands. Meanwhile inside Nancy logged onto the internet and began her search for the website. After finding it, she decided to check out some of the link sites hoping to find even more information.

Six websites, and twenty note cards later Nancy pulled her eyes away from the screen to refocus her vision. Glancing at her watch she heard someone open their bedroom door, and decided to go and make some conversation if she could. Arriving in the hall she noticed Phoebe was decked out in her jogging gear, and had her tennis shoes in her hand.

"Morning Pheebs."

"Hey sweetie how's it going?"

"Fine, going for a run?"

"How did you guess?"

"Gee, I don't know. Do you think it would it be alright if I tag along? I promise not to slow you down."

"Sure, go get dressed I'll be downstairs."

Whipping her chair around Nancy rolled into her room closed the door and got out her favorite shorts and t-shirt. After changing her cloths in record time, she headed downstairs to find Phoebe leaving a note for Piper.

"Don't want her to wonder where you are."

"Right."

Heading outside Nancy watched as Phoebe began to stretch her legs, moving her body in a way that Nancy only wished she could.

"Now are you sure you want to do this Nancy? There are an awful lot of hill around here."

"Don't worry about me, I do this with Chad a lot. Last week I even beat him in a race."

"How'd he take that?"

"Not bad, after he realized he got the best workout he's had in a long while."

"Alright, but if you get tired…"

"I'll tell you , come on finish stretching, I don't want to hear about you getting a cramp."

TBC: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe finished stretching, then helped Nancy to stretch out her arms, and off they went. They started out pretty slow, enjoying the morning's gentle breeze that was in the air as the sun continued to rise high into the sky. Phoebe noticed that Nancy was starting to pick up speed, and raced to catch up, it turned into a full blown race till they hit the park that was six blocks away from their house. 

"Not bad kid."

"Told you. I almost had you."

"Yea right, I beat you by a mile."

"Give me a break, want to go again."

"No that's alright, wouldn't want to tire you out. Why don't we head that way, it's a longer way home, but we need a good cool down after that. No full speed this time, alright."

"Sure."

Heading down the block they were keeping pace with each other, using small talk at times, but often keeping silent while they watched kids playing on the swings, and just having fun. As they rounded the corner, Nancy was about a step and a half in front of Phoebe who was still watching the kids playingand was only pulled out of her daze by Nancy's scream.

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was to late, a small child came racing around the corner at full speed running right into Phoebe's leg causing her to fly back a few feet landing hard on the cement.Nancy didn't even think, she rolled over to Phoebe who wasn't even attempting to get up.

"Pheebs, you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, check on that kid. Make sure he's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go!"

Nancy rolled over to the young child who had been lucky enough to fall onto a small patch of grass. Noticing that the boy had a hole in his jeans, she was relived to see that he was wearing a very good helmet on his head, and pads on his elbows. Helping him up, she was grateful that he didn't appear to be injured, only crying slightly most likely out of fear.

"Are you alright?"

She asked the small child who was trying to wipe away his tearbefore they would run down his cheek.

"Yes, I think so. Is your Mom ok? I didn't mean to hit her…"

"Who? Oh you mean my cousin, she's fine, don't worry about her. Let me help you with your bike."

"I might as well just leave it, my Mommy won't ever let me ride it again after she finds out what I did."

"I'm sure your mommy will be happy that your not hurt."

"But I hurt someone, she'll be mad."

"What's your name?"

"Bobby."

"Well Bobby, my name is Nancy, and that's my cousin Phoebe. Why don't you let us walk you home and tell her what happened?"

"NO! I mean no thank you. Mommy might get angry that I was talking with strangers."

"Alright then, why don't you walk your bike home and tell your mom you had a little fall, but your alright. I'm sure she'll be happy that you were smart enough to wear your helmet and pads."

"I hope so, I just learned how to ride my bike, and it's lots of fun."

"I know. You better get going."

"Thank you."

Bobby picked up his bike turned it around and started to head down the block. As he passed by Phoebe he paused for a moment to think of something to say.

"I'm really sorry Miss."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Now you make sure you go straight home."

"I promise, bye."

Phoebe waved goodbye to Bobby and put her best smile on her face as she waited till Bobby had rounded the next corner before attempting to get up. By then Nancy had rolled up beside her to help in any way she could. As Phoebe moved her leg to get it underneath her she sucked in a breath and stopped as pain shot from her ankle all the way up to her knee.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I don't think so. My leg hurts like hell."

"Do you think it's broken? Should I go get help?"

"No it's not broken, I can move it. Just give me a minute, let me try again."

Trying one more time she attempted to stand up, but once again the pain stopped her from achieving her goal. She was about to tell Nancy to go get help, but realized that would mean she would have to sit on the side of the road and wait forNancyto getback.Deciding that was no something she was willing to do, she took hold of Nancy's chair handle and using her good leg pushed with all her might and stood up. Once she gained her balance she attempted to put weight on her bad leg, but quickly realized that she could not find that much balance and almost fell right on her face.

"You can't walk can you?"

"I can, but I don't think I should. How am I going to get home?"

"I could go get Piper, she would pick you up."

"Oh I know she would, followed by a fast trip to the hospital. No thank you."

"Well I have one more idea, we could use my chair."

"What are you going to do? You want to sit here and wait for Piper?"

"No, these are my wheels, and I'm the only one who can drive them. Your chauffer awaits."

Nancy patted her legs gesturing for Phoebe to have a seat. Phoebe thought about it for a moment, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?"

"First of all, you're leg is hurt, it couldn't support my weight."

"You can't carry me all the way home."

"Why not? Second of all, I can't feel much below the waist anyway. Even if I could your not that heavy."

"I don't know Nancy!"

"You have two choices. Number one, you sit here on the side of the road while I go and get Piper, and she'll take you to the hospital. Number two, you close your mouth, sit your butt down here, and let me drive. What's it going to be? I don't have all day to sit here and argue with you."

Phoebe wanted to try and come up with a third option, but nothing came to mind. She felt like she was arguing with Prue, Nancy was getting far to good at this debating. Never-the-less, Phoebe turned around and placed herself upon Nancy's lap. She tried her best to keep her legs out of the way so Nancy could work the wheels.

"Now your sure you can do this? It won't be easywith the both of us."

"Don't worry, I've carried plenty of things for Carol in gym class. Besides it's not really that far."

Rather then argue anymore Phoebe stayed quiet while Nancy began to make her way toward home. Shortly after they rounded a corner Bobby and a tall man came walking in from the distance and stood in the very spot where Phoebe had been laying.

"Now your sure we have the right kid?"

"I'm sure. Trust me, I know my witches."

Bobby said as he morphed into a tall man in a long black coat and spiky hair.

"We will make her pay. She will not mess with our people ever again."

"Don't worry we will break the curse. We just need to get the others out of the way."

"Let's move onto the oldest now, what's her name?"

"Prue!"

Bobby said with an evil smile as the two of them shimmered out of sight off to get their next target. Meanwhile the ride home was going pretty smooth for Nancy and Phoebe, until they hit the first hill. Nancy paused for a moment to muster the extra strength that she would need. She knew once she started up the hill she couldn't stop in the middle or they would roll right back down and possible fall out of the chair.

Taking it as fast as possible Nancy seemed to get up the hill with no trouble, butin realityshe was starting to develop a cramp in her upper arm. Stopping at the bottom of the final hill she wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. Phoebe noticed that Nancy was struggling a little and knew it was time to speak up.

"Are you alright? Why don't you let me try to walk again?"

"Don't be crazy, look at your knee, it's huge. If you try to walk on that right now, you will fall. Just give me a minute, I can make it. My hands are just a little sweaty and therefore slippery."

Phoebe watched as Nancy removed her gloves and dried her hands as best she could. Placing them back on her hands she made her way to the top with no further trouble. Rolling up to the front door of the house, Phoebe pulled out her key, and pushed the door open. Once inside she forgot how close she was to Nancy's ear and yelled to loud causing Nancy to jump and almost drop Phoebe.

"PIPER! ARE YOU AWAKE? Wow Nancy sorry about that"

"Gee wiz Pheebs, if I wasn't awake I would be now, along with the dead. What's going on?"

"Phoebe had a little accident."

"I can see that. You alright?"

"I think so. I'm sure it's just a bruise. Some ice will make it feel fine."

"I think we should take you to the…."

"Don't even say it. I don't need a doctor."

"I don't know Phoebe, it looks pretty swollen."

"Piper, Phoebe's alright. Listen Pheebs why don't you head upstairs and take a shower."

"Good idea."

Phoebe made a move to get up but realized that the pain was just about the same as before. Nancy had expected this and already had a suggestion in mind.

"Why don't you use the chair lift, and the chair upstairs. Don't try to walk on it till you can put ice on it."

"Good plan. Thank you."

Nancy rolled Phoebe over to the lift and helped her get in. Phoebe got to the top of the stairs and loaded herself into the chair at the top. Swinging the chair around she made her way into her bedroom to get some cloths, but found herself running into the door frame.

"Everything alright up there?"

"I never realized how difficult using this thing was."

"Don't worry, you won't exactly have time to get used to it. You'll be back on your feet in no time. At least that's what you keep telling me."

Waiting till they knew Phoebe was well out of earshot Nancy answered Piper unasked question.

"Don't worry Piper. It's not broken, I know that much. Besides I know for a fact that Owen will be here in a few hours to take Phoebe out for lunch. I'm sure he'll look at it, and if she needs to go to the hospital he'll make her go."

"You little devil. You thought of that the whole time didn't you."

"Of course. While we were stretching she told me Owen was coming over, I don't think she realizes that I was actually listening to her. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to drink, I'm a little thirsty."

Piper giggled as she watched Nancy head into the kitchen. Piper sat down on the couch preparing to read the rest of the morning paper.

TCB----Review Please...


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it!" 

Nancy screamed from the kitchen a few minutes later, causing Piper to drop the paper and run into the kitchen. Running into the kitchen Piper nearly slipped on the orange juice that Nancy had apparently dropped on the floor. Piper grabbed the nearest towel and began to clean it up not even noticing that Nancy was holding her shoulder trying to rub out a cramp.

"Sorry, it must have slipped."

"It's not a problem, I'll clean it up. Just next time don't scream, you almost gave me a heart attack. You know the rule, no screaming in this house unless a demon attacks."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Two towels later Piper had the spill completely cleaned up, throwing the towel into the sink, and had just finished washing her hands when sheturning around to face Nancy. She was a little surprised to see that Nancy was no longer there. She took a moment to grab a clean glass out of the cabinet filling it with some orange juice from the refrigerator and carried into back out into the living room.

Noticing that the lift was still upstairs, and Nancy's chair was not sitting at the bottom. She walked up to the downstairs bathroom she took a moment to listen pressing her ear to the door. After not hearing anything inside she knocked on the door as gently as and quietly as possible.

"Nancy you alright?"

"Yea."

"Need any help?"

"No….I mean yes, I do."

Piper heard the door unlock and waited a moment for Nancy to back up from thedoor. Walking into the bathroom she was not surprised to findNancy having trouble trying to reach the sink. Piper figured Nancy would need help, they hadn't had the chance to get things in the downstairs bathroom set up for Nancy. They had installed the handrails near the toilet, but had yet to set the mini ramp up in front of the sink so Nancy could reach it.

"Thanks Piper. I'm all sweaty and can't reach the sink to wash up."

"Here's your juice."

Piper said as she handed Nancythe glass of juice and grabbed a towel out of the upper cabinet.

"Would it be alright if I take a bath?"

"Sure, want me to set it up for you?"

"Please, I'm a little sore from the work out."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy maneuvering the chair with both of you in it."

"It wasn't that bad. I had a good work out for sure."

"That's great, but maybe next time just come home and get me."

"I wanted to, but Phoebe knew you would take her to the hospital, and…."

"Like all Halliwell women, she hates hospitals."

"Right!"

Piper finished filling the tub with some bubble bath helped Nancy out of her sweaty cloths eased her into the bathtub then left the room to give her as much privacy as possible.

"Yell when you're ready to get out, and make sure you drink that juice, don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Thanks Piper, this is really hitting the spot."

Nancy closed her eyes enjoying the smell of the soap, and allowing the heat from the water to work it's magic as it started to pull the soreness out of her body.

Back in the living room Piper watched as Phoebe made her way back down the stairs by way of the chair lift. While pushing the button on the chair lift, Phoebe held Nancy's spare chair in her hand setting it up once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That shower was just what the doctor ordered."

"How did you manage to take a shower with that leg?"

"I used Nancy's bench and hand held shower head. I never realized how much work Nancy has to do just to take a shower."

"Her life may not be easy, but she doesn't complain, she just makes the best of it. Now it's time for something else the doctor would order, if you would let me take you.You can stay in Nancy's chair, or I can help you get into the big chair over there. We need to elevate your leg and get that ice pack on it."

"I can get myself into the chair over there."

"Alright, and I'll be right back with that ice pack."

"Thanks. By the way where's Nancy?"

"Taking a bath, she was a little sore."

"Not surprised, she was working pretty hard to get us home."

Phoebe got comfortable in the oversized chair as Piper came back into the room with two ice packs in he hand. She lifted Phoebe's leg up on the coffee table gently placing a pillow under her ankle to keep it as elevated as possible. Placing one ice pack on Phoebe's ankle she placed the other one on her knee.

"Thanks Piper, I'm sure this will make the soreness go away completely."

"Just rest Phoebe, I'm going to get some clothes for Nancy."

"Sure."

Piper headed upstairs and grabbed a clean pair of clothes for Nancy before heading back downstairs and over to the bathroom. Knocking on the bathroom door Piper waited for a response but didn't get any. Opening the door just a little, she called Nancy's name still not getting a response. Poking her head insideshe noticed Nancy had fallen asleep in the tub, not something that a person should normally do, butunder the circumstances, totally expectable.Gently shaking Nancy awake she started to drain the tube.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get out."

"Not yet, I'm still sore."

"I know, but you can't sleep in the tub. I'll make you a deal, you get out of here, we'll get you dressed, and I'll give you one of my famous back rubs while you lay on the couch."

"Now that's a deal I can definitely agree to. Thanks. Can you get some cloths for me?"

"Already done. You want some help getting dressed?"

"No I can handle it, thanks."

Piper put Nancy back into her chair then left the bathroom so Nancy could get changed. Almost ten minutes later Nancy emerged from bathroom fully changed but still looking exhausted. Piper pushed her chair over to the couch and helped Nancy to lay flat on her stomach before placing her hands on Nancy's back and forming slow deep circles to help take the huge knot out of her back.

Phoebe was dozing on and off and didn't open her eyes until Nancy was quite comfortable and enjoying Piper nice soft touch. She could feel her muscles expand and contract, as shelet sleep take over her body.

"Hey Nancy, how's it going? Feel alright?"

"She's fine. She's just enjoying the same backrubs you love so much. Isn't that right Nan?"

Piper said but once again got no response. She looked at Nancy's face and realized that she was sound asleep. Getting up off the couch Piper picked up the nearest blanket and covered Nancy up. Walking back over to Phoebe Piper checked the ice packs to make sure they were still cold enough to do their job.

"Piper is she really alright?"

"Yea, I have a feeling she was in some pain and didn't want to tell you."

"You would think she would have learned by now."

"I don't think she was afraid to tell you. I think she didn't want you to blame yourself. She also might not have noticed until you guys were home. Just like Prue, she will ignore everything until she achieves her goal."

"True. I still should have known, she was breathing pretty hard the last few blocks, not to mention she had to stop several times, claiming her hands were to sweaty."

"Well what's done is done. You're both home safe, and that's what's important. Next time Pheebs let her come and get me."

"I know, I know!"

"Good, lecture over. Now, I'm going to make some tea, want some?"

"Sure thanks."

Piper went into the kitchen turned on the stove and filled the kettle with water. Before sitting at the kitchen table to wait for the water to boil, she opened the upper cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil. She could feel one of her killer headaches coming on, and only hoped that didn't mean she was going to get a cold.

Even as a child when Piper would get a cold it would wipe her out for a least a few days. She didn't want that to happen right now. Halliwell tradition states, ifone persongets sick, they all get sick. It was the extreme of share and share alike. Popping the Advil she sat down at the kitchen table to wait for the water to boil.

After several minutes the kettle whistled signaling that the water was ready. Filling two cups with the water and adding the tea bags, Piper picked up the cups and headed back into the living room. Handing the cup to Phoebe who was reading a magazine, Piper took a seat in the other chair picking up the paper to try once again to read it, however after reading several sentences that made no sense she threw the paper back down on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just by now I'm sure it's old news."

Phoebe giggled and returned to her magazine. As Piper started to doze off to sleep Phoebe attempted to get up out of the chair, with not much success. As she settled back down the door bell rang causing Piper to jump out of the chair and run to the front door. She didn't want the bell to wake up Nancy.

"Hi Chad."

"Hey Piper. Is Nancy here?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Oh? It's the middle of the afternoon."

"I know, but she went on a long workout with Phoebe this morning and pushed herself a little to far."

"Let me guess, hills?"

"How'd you know?"

"She's always begs me to take the hills, but I didn't think she was ready for them."

"She told Phoebe you do them all the time."

"No way. She's fast, but not that fast.Besides we get a good enough work out on the straight ground."

"Smart boy."

"Well when she wakes up can you give her these books, their for her term paper. Then tell her I told her so, and I'll call her later."

"I think I'll leave out the I told you so."

"Right. I better get going, I have some stuff to do for the prom."

"Oh right, Nancy mentioned something about you being on the committee."

"I thought it would be fun, and not too difficult. I found a great place to hold the dance, and we signed the papers, put down the deposit and everything. Now we find out that the building has some problems and we can't have the dance there. The guy says he'll refund our money, but who knows if that's true."

"When's the dance?"

"Two weeks. I've got some places to check today. I just pray they will let me book it with no money down."

"If you need help let me know."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Bye."

Walking back inside Piper placed Nancy's books on the coffee table and turned around to close the front door but stopped when she noticed Owen getting out of his car. She thought about waiting for him to come inside, but figured it would be better if she talked to him out of Phoebe's earshot.

TBC-----Review, and tell me what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Piper, Phoebe ready to go? We're going out to lunch." 

"Sort of, but not really."

"What's wrong, you have that look on your face."

"Phoebe went for a run this morning with Nancy, and there was an accident."

"Is Nancy alright?"

"Believe it or not, Nancy is fine, it's Phoebe I'm worried about. Apparently a kid came barreling around a corner on his bike and ran right into Phoebe's leg. Nancy said she landed really hard, and wasn't able to get up right away."

"Is she here, or…"

"No she's here, but her knee is swollen up huge, and she's a little sleepier then usual. Nancy brought her home in her wheel chair. Phoebe didn't want to go to the hospital, claims she's fine, but…"

"I got it, let me get my bag out of the trunk."

Turning around Owen popped his trunk and grabbed his backpack out of the back of the car before returning to Piper's side.

"What no little black bag?"

"Way to old school. Besides a backpack's way more practical."

"I see."

Piper giggled as they walked up the stairs of the house entered the door and walked inside. Walking into the living room Piper realized that Nancy was still sound asleep, and Phoebe was still dozing off. Knowing that Phoebe is never the best patient, Piper decided to let Owen handlemost of this alone, deciding to sit down in the chair beside them.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Phoebe open her only slightly closed eyes and focused on Owen. Removing the magazine from her lap she threw it on the coffee table and tried to move her leg down in order to stand up.

"Easy there tiger, let me have a look."

"Not necessary, it's fine, let's go eat."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Owen bent down to Phoebe's level and looked straight into her eyes. Owen was focusing on Phoebe's pupils to see if they were dilated in any way. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out his small flashlight and before Phoebe could protest he flashed it into Phoebe's eyes.

"Hey watch it. Come on Owen don't you think I would know if I had a concussion. I didn't even bump my head."

"No you wouldn't know, most people can't tell. Now if you just answer my questions maybe we can go on our date."

"Piper you have a big mouth."

Phoebe said looking at her sister who was sitting on the edge of the chair ready to assist Owen in anyway possible.

"Don't blame me, it's not like he wouldn't have been able to tell. Have you seen your leg?"

"It doesn't even hurt."

"Liar, you are never this cranky unless your in pain. Now do I have to sit on you so he can have a look, like Prue and I used to when you were a kid, or are you going to be a good patient?"

"Fine but you're both going to feel very foolish when he finds out that I'm fine."

"Fine, then we're fools, now let me see that leg of yours."

Owen gently removed the ice pack that was laying on Phoebe's knee. Everyone could tell that it did look bad especially when Owen sucked in his own breath at the sight of Phoebe's knee.

"Phoebe you thought I wouldn't notice, this has to be painful. Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Phoebe could pretty easily flex and point her toes with little to no pain, but it still took a lot of focus to get them to work when she wanted them to.

"Any pain?"

"Mostly just discomfort, my ankle is a little stiff."

"Alright, I'm going to move your leg for you, I want you to tell me if the pain gets too much to handle."

Owen sat on the coffee table with Phoebe's foot between his legs. Placing one of his hands around her ankle, and the other behind her knee he began to bend her knee as slowly as possible. He kept watching Phoebe's face to see how she reacted, and stopped once her knee was in a bent position.

He then moved his body and sat on Phoebe's foot and began to push and pull on Phoebe's kneecap. Phoebe found little discomfort while he was doing this, but still wasn't found of it.

"Any pain?"

"Not much, what are you looking for?"

"I'm checking your ACL, if you tore it the pain would be excruciating, and you would need to have surgery. It seems to be intact."

"Good then are we finished."

"Not quite. Although I don't think it's broken, I still think we should get an x-ray."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"You don't have to, we'll go to my office."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind for our date."

"I know. Tell you what we'll get something to eat on the way, and we can dine by the light of the x-ray machine."

"Gee how romantic, but deal."

"Can we use this chair, or does Nancy need it?"

"That's her extra chair from upstairs, Phoebe can use it. Just don't let her pop any wheelies."

"Piper I was ten years old give me a break."

"Yea, and Grams had to pay for the broken hospital window."

"Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?"

"NO!"

Phoebe yelled before Piper could answer any more questions. Owen picked up Phoebe placing her into the chair and began to load his supplies back into his back pack.

"What time is it? WOW!"

"NANCY!"

Piper jumped off her chair as Nancy had pushed herself up and accidentally rolled herself off the couch. Owen joined Piper to help make sure Nancy was alright.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You ok?"

"Sure, what am I doing down here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh right, the morning workout. What time is it?"

"Almost 2:00."

"Hi Doctor Jenkins, how's Phoebe?"

"Nancy I told you before to call me Owen, and I think she'll be fine. I'm going to take her to my office to have an x-ray, just in case."

"I'm sure she loves that!"

"NO I DON'T!"

Phoebe yelled from over in her chair.

"Would you like some help getting up?"

"Please, thanks Dr….I mean Owen."

Owen picked Nancy up with ease and set her down on the couch. He noticed that Nancy was a little on the pale side, and thought about inquiring about it, but decided to ask Piper instead when they were out of ear shot.

"Piper I want to give Phoebe some Tylenol, let's get a glass of water."

"I can…"

"I'll help, come on."

Piper got the hint as they headed into the kitchen. Walking over to the cabinet she got out a glass before heading to the refrigerator for the water.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Nancy's a little pale, is she alright?"

"She's probably a little dehydrated, she did have to work really hard to get Phoebe home. Why should I be worried?"

"No, I don't think so, just keep an eye on her today, and make sure she rests as much a possible. I don't think her body is used to that much activity."

"Right."

Piper replied as she grabbed a second glass and filled it for Nancy. They each picked up a glass and headed back into the living room. Owen went over to Phoebe who was now sitting beside the couch. He handed her the water as well as two Tylenol.

"Here Nancy I want you to drink this you look a little dehydrated."

"I'm fine Piper, just a little hot, and kind of sore."

"That's to be expected considering you had to basically carry me home. I'm sorry your in pain."

"Don't worry about it Pheebs. Family looks out for one another. Isn't that what your always telling me."

"Sure, but I still feel a little responsible. I'm suppose to be the grown up and take care of you."

"You always do, but sometimes you need to be looked after and I'm more then happy to lend a hand."

"Still, since I feel responsible, anything you want, name it. Owen and I will pick it up for you on the way home."

"Alright how about a pair of legs that actually work."

"Nancy.."

"Hey you said anything, but really I don't what anything, except for you to be alright. Now get out of here, I have my own stuff to do today."

Nancy sat up on the couch and took a sip of the water as Owen pushed Phoebe's chair toward the door. Saying goodbye to Piper they headed outside and into Owens car. Piper came back into the living room to find Nancy getting into her own chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to change my cloths, Chad should be over soon."

"He was already here. I want you to take it easy today."

"He was here? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed to rest. Now tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"Piper I thought we all agreed that you guys would trust me to know my limitations."

"We did, and you didn't follow the rules."

"What are you talking about?"

"Youtold Phoebe you take the hills all the time with Chad,he said he never lets you take the hills, you lied."

"I didn't say anything about taking the hills all the time. I simply said that I work out with him all the time, and I do."

"Splitting hairs, so just this once I'm going to take the lead. Now lay back and relax."

Nancy attempted to lay back down as instructed but was having a lot of trouble. Piper could see sweat rolling down Nancy's cheek, and could see that she was struggling to move. She had seen this look on Nancy's face many times before, it usually meant she was in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing just myarms, and my back, they are starting tohurt a lot."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Phoebe already felt bad, I didn't want to make it worst. I'll be fine in a while."

"Alright, but you tell me if it gets worst."

After finally getting comfortable on the couch Piper handed Nancy the television remote and went into the kitchen to make a late afternoon lunch. Twenty minutes later she returned to the living room to find Nancy asleep and the television volume turned way down. She placed Nancy's sandwich on the table and took a seat in the opposite chair.


	5. Chapter 5

As Piper let her eyes begin to close she messaged her temples trying to relieve the headache that had started coming earlier in the day. She thought about going upstairs and laying down in her bed, but couldn't find the energy to actually get up out of the chair. Pulling a blanket over her legs she closed her own eyes to take a nap.

Just as she felt her body begin to fall into a peaceful sleep, she jumped up when she heard Nancy scream. Her first thought was that Nancy was having a nightmare of some kind, but realized that wasn't the case when she got to Nancy's side and her eyes were wide open. 

"What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Nancy could say nothing, she just kept screaming, Piper was trying to get Nancy to answer her questions but all Nancy could do was scream and cry. Piper ran into the kitchen at first picking up the phone, ready to call an ambulance. As she started to dial the phone her eye caught one of the kitchen cabinets. Walking over to it, she opened it and found Nancy's antibiotics and pain killers. Pulling out the pain medication she realized she didn't know if she could even give this to Nancy right now.

They hadn't had to use it on her in several months, Piper was a little out of practice, and she wasn't even sure if it would help. She couldn't call Phoebe, and Prue would still take at least a half an hour to get home. She picked up the phone and hit the number three on the speed dial, calling the only person who could give an answer right away.

"Doctor Campbell's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes my name is Piper Halliwell, my sister, I mean cousin, Nancy is one of Lucy's patients…."

"Of course we all know Nancy, how can we help?"

"I need to talk with Lucy. She said we could call if we had any questions and I need one answered right away."

"Alright, just hold on one minute while I find her."

While waiting for someone to come back to the phone, Piper decided to hope for the best answer and started to put on the rubber gloves. Pulling out a clean needle she placed it on the prepping tray they always had in the cabinet. By the time she had re-read the label several times Lucy finally arrived on the phone.

"Piper, how can I help….is that Nancy I hear screaming?"

"Yes it is. Long story short, she went on a workout with Phoebe this morning, and I think she pulled something in her arms. She was complaining about feeling sore, when she got back. I can't be sure, but she was holding her arm, and had a lot of trouble getting comfortable. She was asleep on the couch and woke up screaming, I can't get her to stop. Can I give her a pain shot, or what should I do?"

"Alright Piper just calm down, it sounds like muscle spasms, she will have them from time to time, and they can be pretty bad. You can give her a pain shot, but I want you to cut the regular dosage in half. Let's see based on her chart we had her receiving 4cc's, let's go with 2cc's. That should take care of the problem. If she's not better in a few hours I want you to bring her in."

"Thanks Lucy, I really appreciate it. Can I just run this over with you real fast, I'm a little out of practice."

"Sure go ahead."

"Alright, I already have on the gloves, and I took out a clean needle. I fill the syringe up to the number two and tap the needle to remove the bubbles. I then roll her on her side and clean a spot on her hip push the needle in eject the medication, then remove the needle and re-clean the area."

"You got it. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate, just call an ambulance and get her in here right away."

"I can handle it thanks."

Piper hung up the phone and picked up the tray taking a deep breath before heading back into the living room. She had never given Nancy a shot under these circumstances, at least not with out someone at her side. She didn't know if she would be able to hold Nancy still long enough to give her the shot.

"WHAT IS THAT? I DON'T WANT IT! GET IT AWAY!"

Nancy yelled as she saw Piper enter the room with the tray in her hands. Nancy never liked the needles and had been so happy when they didn't have to do them anymore. She was willing to deal with the pain if it meant she didn't have to have any needles.

Piper made no attempt to reply to Nancy, she simply placed the tray on the coffee table and knelt down beside the couch. Grabbing hold of Nancy she pushed with all her might to overpower Nancy's fighting and get her rolled on her side.

Finally succeeding Piper kept a firm hold of Nancy while picking up the cotton ball that already had the skin cleaner on it. Cleaning the spot Nancy almost slipped from her grasp but recovered quickly and picked up the needle stabbing it into Nancy's hip as fast as possible.

Putting the needle back on the tray she let go of Nancy to allow her to roll back over but Nancy never did, she was to drained of energy. Piper rolled her over and sat on the couch placing Nancy's head in her lap. Lightly stroking Nancy's hair she waited till the screaming had subsided before she made any attempt to communicate.

"I'm sorry sweetie I had to…"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! THE PAIN WOULD HAVE GONE AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE."

Nancy pushed Piper off the couch and rolled over to face the back of the couch. Piper was going to try and say more but decided to try again later. Picking up the tray she headed back into the kitchen to safely dispose of the needle and put the supplies away. After removing the gloves she picked up the Advil bottle and popped two more pills to help fight off the headache she could feel was now in full force. She could feel that her own head was hot, but wasn't sure if it was from fighting Nancy, or from a honest to goodness fever. She stayed in the kitchen cleaning the counters and stove to kill sometime, she knew Nancy would fall back to sleep, but didn't want to return to the living room until she was out like a light.

After a half hour of silence from the living room Piper knew it was safe to return and went to check on Nancy. Piper could tell that Nancy was sleeping peacefully and simply pulled a blanket around her. She was going to head upstairs for a little while but knew her plans would be changed when the front door opened and Phoebe was pushed inside by Owen who was right behind her.

"Well what's the verdict?"

"No breaks or tears. It's still going to be pretty sore for a while and she does have some fluid in her knee. I'm going to get her some medication to help as soon as I get her upstairs."

"How's Nancy, I picked her up a magazine?"

"She's asleep finally."

"What do you mean finally?"

"She was in more pain then she was telling us. I called Lucy and had to give her a pain shot."

"On your own?"

"Had no choice, she was screaming so loud I almost called the paramedics. She went completely nuts when she saw the needle."

"You alright?"

"Sure, I handled it, but she told me to leave her alone, and not to touch her."

"Don't take it personally, you know what she's like when she's in pain."

"I know, I think the fact that she was in pain hurts me more then the words she said."

"You look exhausted."

"I am, I seriously need a nap."

"Well take one, Owen will get me upstairs then go and get my pain killer."

"I told Phoebe that the best way for her to improve is if we give her shots, she promises not to be a baby."

"I made no such promise, but I'll do my best."

Piper smiled as she headed back into the living room and quickly fell asleep in the oversized chair while Owen went upstairs with Phoebe. Placing her in the bed he grabbed some extra pillows from her closet and placing them under Phoebe's leg to keep it elevated.

"Now I don't want you to move until I get back. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Take my house keys, so you don't have to wake Piper when you get back."

Kissing Phoebe on the mouth Owen ran down the stairs. Taking a moment to cover Piper with a blanket, and peaking at Nancy to make sure she was alright, he grabbed Phoebe's keys off the table and headed out the door. He knew he wouldn't be gone long, and just hoped his pager wouldn't go off anytime soon.

He decided to try and save sometime and called the prescription into the pharmacy hoping it would be ready soon after his arrival. His strategy paid off and less then twenty minutes after he left the manor he was pulling back into the driveway. Unlocking the door he noticed that both Piper and Nancy were still sound asleep and quietly went up the stairs and into Phoebe's room.

"How you doing my sweet lady?"

"I'm alright."

"No your not, it hurts doesn't it?"

"Can't lie to you, it does, but is the needle absolutely necessary?"

"We talked about this. In about a week, if the fluid is still there, we'll tap the knee and remove it, until then we go this route."

"Alright, just make it fast."

"Needle phobia runs in your family doesn't it?"

"We Halliwell women share everything, including fear."

Owen prepped the needle and Phoebe closed her eyes tight. Grabbing one of her pillows she braced herself for impact, but before she knew it the shot was over.

"You're good. I hardly felt it."

"Well I've had lots of practice. Now you know that's going to make you a little sleepy."

"I know, would you mind staying until I do fall asleep."

"Sure, I'll only leave if my beeper goes off."

Phoebe moved over making room for Owen who slipped his sneakers off and laid in the bed putting his arm around Phoebe who placed her head in his shoulder closing her eyes in the process. She was waiting for the pain killer to take effect and was surprised when it didn't happen almost right away.

"How long before this stuff kicks in? Nancy's usually out less then ten minutes after we give her a shot."

"Nancy's pain killer is way stronger then yours, it will work soon enough just be patient and try to relax."

Closing her eyes she tried to wait patiently, but was getting annoyed when it didn't kick in. Just as she was about to complain again she felt her body begin to tingle, and before she could enjoy the feeling of no pain she was sound asleep in Owens protective embrace.

TBC----Tell me how's it going?


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile across town Prue was trying desperately to finish her work so she could head home. She had been working in full force since arriving that morning, cataloging new items for upcoming auctions, and trying to set times for the auctions to begin. She was sick and tired of all these last minute auctions and had vowed to avoid them at all cost. Still time seemed to fly by working around Jack who kept her laughing all day long. 

"What's up next?"

"A break, how about a coffee?"

"Sounds good to me, but not too long, I would like to get home within the next few hours."

"What not enjoying my company?"

"You know that's not it, but if we weren't so busy laughing so much we could have been done hours ago."

"Guilty, I'll be back with the coffee in a few minutes."

"Jack, you know how much I appreciate everything you do for me and all the patience you show when I can't spend more time with you. Most guys wouldn't understand like you do."

"Listen we both know that you are a very busy woman, especially with Nancy and your sisters to take care of. It's easier for me to wait for you then it is for you to wait for me. Our time will eventually balance out."

Jack kissed Prue then opened the office door ready to exit, pausing for a moment he looked one more time at Prue basking in her beauty.

"You are definitely worth the wait!"

He whispered before he exited the room. Although Prue tried to act like she didn't hear him she couldn't help but plaster a large smile on her face that would have been visible to anyone in the heavens.

She picked up her clipboard and tried to make some notations but found herself daydreaming. She imagined herself kissing Jack, and snuggling with Jack and enjoying each others company.

"Alright Prue focus, what's next?"

She looked around the room as she crossed things off the list on her clipboard mumbling to herself the whole time.

"Alright everything over there is done, so that means….What am I doing talking to myself."

Putting the clipboard down she removed the sheet that was covering the next item on her list and she couldn't help but comment even though nobody was in the room to listen.

"My god this painting is huge. This should be fun."

Re-picking up the clipboard she tried to catch the pen as it rolled out of it's holder and fell underneath a nearby statue. Bending down she had to really stretch her arm around to reach the pen. Finally feeling it against her finger tips she didn't hearthe odd sound until it was too late.

"WHAT?"

She screamed, but before she could free her arm the painting she had begun cataloging fell forward knocking her unconscious and pinning her underneath.

"That should take care of her let's get the last one…"

Said one man to another before shimmering out of sight as the office door re-opened with Jack carrying two coffee's.

"Here we go, one leaded coffee just the way…..Prue?"

Jack looked around the room and noticed that Prue was not in sight. He called her name a few more times before re-opening the door preparing to head down the hall to Prue's office. As he swung the door open an image caught his sight and he yelled into the hall.

"HELP! SOMEONE COME QUICK!"

Noticing an arm sticking out from underneath a large painting, he knew right away it was Prue's and ran over to lift the painting off of her. Grabbing hold he pulled with all his might, but even his physical abilities couldn't lift the painting up. As he struggled to lift the painting he continued to call for help until a security guard enter the room at top speed.

"What's going on?"

"ROB HELP ME! PRUE'S TRAPPED UNDER THIS!"

Rob moved on the other side and lifted the painting just enough so Jack could slide Prue out. Once Prue's legs were clear Rob let the painting drop and grabbed his radio off his collar.

"We need an ambulance on the 2nd floor."

"Rob, Who's hurt?"

Came a voice from the other end.

"Prue Halliwell. A painting fell on her she's unconscious."

Jack gently rolled Prue onto her back and felt for a pulse. He was relived to find one and noticed Prue's chest rising and falling at a fairly normal pace. He continued to call her name hoping that hearing his voice would return her to consciousness, but his efforts failed.

"EMTS are on the way, they want to know if the patient is breathing!"

"Yes but she won't wake up."

Rob relayed the information to the dispatcher and took off his coat covering Prue with it. He knew that Prue could be going into shock and knew keeping her warm would be the first thing the paramedics would do.

Within moment the paramedics arrived assessed how Prue was doing, placed a c-collar around her neck, loaded her onto a gurney and headed out the door toward the elevator. Rob kept the crowd of people that had formed outside back as the gurney passed with Jack at the side. He could hear everyone whispering to each other and tried his best to ignore what he was hearing.

Arriving outside he was told he couldn't ride along since they were training a new paramedic and the back would be full. He pulled out his keys and ran to his car pulling up behind the ambulance before they had even pulled away. He stayed as close as possible to the ambulance as it made it's way trough the traffic that was pulling out of the way allowing the ambulance to pass.

Grabbing his cell phone off his waist he pressed the number one on his speed-dial then held the phone to his ear while he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Jack."

"Jack, hold on I just woke up I'm not sure if Prue's home yet."

"No that's actually why I was calling. Prue was involved in an accident at the office."

"WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT!"

"A painting fell on her. I'm driving behind the ambulance on our way to the hospital."

"Jack is she alright?"

"I'm not sure Piper. She has been unconscious since it happened. You might want to head down to the hospital right away."

"I'm on my way. Jack please stay with her until I get there. I don't want her to wake up and not recognize anyone around her."

"Don't worry, once we get to the hospital I won't leave her side."

Piper slammed the receiver down and went to pick up her keys. Glancing over at the couch she knew she couldn't wake Nancy up, the pain killers usually lasted for several hours and she wouldn't be very coherent when she did wake up. Running upstairs she didn't even bother to knock on Phoebe's door she just ran inside.

"Phoebe we have a…."

Piper stopped when she noticed that Phoebe too was sound asleep, however Owen bolted upright as soon as he heard the door open.

"What's wrong?"

"Owen I'm sorry, I need Phoebe to watch over Nancy for a while. Prue was in some kind of accident at work."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, all Jack said was that she was unconscious and they were on their way to the hospital. Nancy is still sleeping from the pain killer, I can't take her with me."

"I can watch her. Phoebe should be asleep for a little while longer, I'll tell her once she wakes up."

"What if you get beeped?"

"I'll just call my back up to cover for me."

"Tell you what, don't tell Phoebe anything until you hear from me. If you tell her she'll just want to come down to the hospital. Also Dan should be home in about an hour so if you get paged you can call him over."

"Fine. Now take a deep breath and then get going. Don't speed and pull over if you have to. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, just a little headache. Call my cell if you have any trouble. Thanks a million Owen, I owe you big time for this."

"You don't owe me anything, now go."

Owen slipped on his shoes and followed Piper downstairs. He watched as she pulled out of the driveway then checked on Nancy before heading into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He knew they all had had a rough day, and figured the night wouldn't be any easier.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Piper was trying her best to follow the speed limit, as she made her way to the hospital. It was just her luck that if there was a red light on the way she hit every single one. With each red light she could feel her head pound even more as she fought to keep her cool. Finally arriving at the hospital, she turned off the car locked the door, and sprinted inside. 

Arriving at the admitting desk she pounded on the bell several times hoping to get someone's attention a little quicker. A elderly lady, clearly a volunteer, arrived at the counter and pulled the bell out of Piper's reach.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"My sister was brought in by ambulance. I need to find her."

"Her name?"

"Prudence Halliwell."

The lady typed the name into the computer and waited for an answer to come up.

"She's still in with the doctor. If you could fill out some forms for me."

"Listen lady, I'm not filling out anything until I see my sister."

"PIPER!"

Spinning around Piper saw Jack waving to her from the hallway. Not even waiting for permission to go in the back she ran over to Jack.

"Where is she?"

"This way. She came to a few minutes after we arrived. She seems alright. They just brought her back from x-ray."

Running into the room that Jack indicated she grabbed Prue's hand and started to fuss over her.

"Piper stop, I'm alright. I could hear you yelling all the way back here."

"I was not yelling!"

"Right, you were just speaking in a loud manner. Now calm down, I'm in one piece, I just have a little head ache."

"She's actually very lucky."

Both girls looked up to see Lucy walking in the room with a chart and x-ray in her hands.

"Lucy what are you doing here?"

"When the hospital heard a Halliwell was coming in they paged me. I think they thought it was Nancy, and frankly after our conversation this afternoon Piper, I thought it was too."

"What conversation?"

"Later Prue. Lucy is she really alright?"

"Well her cat-scan looks good. She has a mild concussion and a sprained wrist from where the painting fell. Overall I'd say she got off very lucky."

"Good then I can go home now."

Prue said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and regretted doing that right away.

"Slow down there Prue. I said you would be alright, but you still have to take it easy. I want to monitor you for a while. You were still unconscious for almost a half hour."

"I'm alright."

"Listen if this were anyone else I would recommend an overnight observation, however knowing your family the way I do, I know you'll be watched pretty well at home. So take it easy for the next hour or so, and if your vital signs still look good, then I'll discharge you."

"Fine, but this is a waste of time."

"By the way Piper, did the pain shot take care of Nancy's problem?"

"What is she talking about? What happened to Nancy?"

"I'll tell you later. Yes it did, thanks for the help."

"No problem. Now make sure she stays put for at least the next hour."

"I'll sit on her if I have to, she's not going anywhere."

Lucy giggled and walked out the door. Jack knew once the doctor came out of the room it was safe for him to return inside.

"Jack, I almost forgot you were still here."

"Do you really think I would leave you at a time like this?"

"No, but now that you see I'm fine, I want you to go back to work."

"Prue, work can wait, your more important."

"That's sweet, but I don't want you to just sit here and watch the clock tick by. We worked really hard to get everything done today, just go back and finish the last two items, and tell everyone there that I'm alright. You know they'll all be wondering."

"Alright, but can I come by later tonight?"

"How about tomorrow, I have a feeling I'm not going to be in much of a mood to talk tonight."

"Alright tomorrow then. Piper call if she gives you any trouble, I'll straighten her out for you."

"Somehow I don't doubt that. Thank you so much for staying with her Jack."

"My pleasure."

Jack leaned over and gave Prue a kiss that lasted a little longer then expected, it was making Piper feel uncomfortable.

"Alright you two, break it up. She's suppose to be resting, I don't think you making her heart race is resting."

"Right sorry. See you later."

Giving Piper a little hug Jack exited the room and Piper pulled a chair up beside the bed.

"Now that we're alone, what happened to Nancy?"

"I'll tell you on the way home. The sooner you start relaxing the sooner we can head home. Now close your eyes and shut you mouth. Nancy is fine, so don't worry alright."

Prue knew better then to argue with Piper right now. Piper was always the quiet and loving sibling, but when she did get stern both Prue and Phoebe knew she wasn't kidding around.

"I have to go fill out that paperwork and apologize to that lady. I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you stay put and behave?"

"Yes, I'm not a child you know."

"Sometimes you act like one."

Piper smirked out as she exited the room. Arriving back at the admitting desk she quickly apologized to the lady she yelled at and took the clipboard with all the forms she needed to fill out. Sitting down in a chair she pulled out her cell phone to call home while she started to fill in all of Prue's information.

"Halliwell residence, Owen speaking."

"No need to be so formal Owen, It's Piper."

"Piper, how's Prue?"

"She should be alright. They want to monitor her for about an hour, and as long as her vitals are still stable, we'll be heading home."

"I'm surprised they aren't keeping her overnight."

"If Lucy wasn't here I'm sure they would. She knows that Prue will be looked over just as well at home as she would staying here."

"True."

"How are the other two patients doing?"

"Phoebe hasn't woken up yet, and Nancy has stirred a little, but has yet to open her eyes. Anything special you would like me to tell them."

"Just tell them Prue's fine, and we should be home within the hour. I'll call if anything changes. I got to get going, I left Prue alone in her room and knowing her she's not behaving herself."

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything on the home front. Bye."

After hanging up the phone Owen headed upstairs to check on Phoebe. Not to much to his surprise Phoebe had woken up and was trying to get out of bed.

"Easy there killer, what do you need?"

"Nothing, I was just going to head downstairs."

"Not a good idea right now, you're going to be a little woozy."

"Right. So where is everyone?"

"Well there was a bit of a family crisis while you were sleeping. Piper had to head down to the hospital."

"Nancy! What happened?"

"No not Nancy, Prue. She had a little accident at work, but she's alright."

"Why didn't you guys wake me, let's get down there."

"Piper just called they should be on their way home soon. She was going to wake you up to watch Nancy, but I said I would do it. Believe me she is fine."

"If you say so, but if they aren't home within an hour or so, we are going down there."

"Fine. Now are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, take it easy, here's the remote, I'm going to see if Nancy's woken up yet. She has been moving around quite a bit, don't want her to fall off the couch again. Yell if you need help, don't try to get up on your own."

"Ok."

Owen left the room leaving Phoebe's door open so he could hear her from downstairs. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs he picked up his coffee cup, where he had placed it by the phone and headed back into the living room. Just as he walked in Nancy's eyes popped open as if she knew someone had entered the room.

"Owen, how's Phoebe?"

"She's doing just fine. How are you?"

"I'm better, thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Well Phoebe is upstairs resting, she'll have to have some pain shots for a little while to help with the swelling and discomfort."

"If she's anything like me, she doesn't like that."

"No not really, but like you, she knows it's for her own good."

"I wish I had remembered that when Piper gave me that shot earlier. Where is she? Avoiding me?"

"Of course not. She had to go and pick up Prue."

"Why did Mom's car break down?"

"Not exactly. Your mom had a little accident at work today. Piper went down to the hospital."

"HOSPITAL? IS SHE ALRIGHT WHAT HAPPENED? WE HAVE TO GO TO HER!"

"Slow down. Piper just called, she said Prue's doing just fine, and they should be home in a few hours. They just want to make sure her vital signs are all stable, but she's awake, and talking, and knows who everyone one is."

"You wouldn't lie to me right?"

"No way. I would never lie to anyone, especially a Halliwell."

Nancy acted like she was alright with this answer, but the reality was, just like her family, she would not rest easy until Prue was home. She laid back down on the couch, pretending to relax, when they both heard Phoebe bellow from upstairs.

"Owen, can you give me a hand, I have to use the bathroom?"

"On my way. I need to help Phoebe, will you be alright?"

"Of course, I'm not in any more pain, I promise. Go help your woman before she decides to do it alone."

Owen chuckled as he left the room taking the stairs two at a time for he knew that Phoebe was far from a patient person at times. Nancy waited till he was out of sight before she closed her eyes acting like she was going back to sleep.

"While I want to believe him, I need to know for myself. Hope the pain medicine really has worn off. Please let me connect with Mom."

Nancy focused on Prue, placing an image of her in her head. She closed her eyes focusing with all her might on Prue. Within moments she could feel her mind leaving her body and heading off in Prue's direction.

Back at the hospital Piper sat patently reading a magazine and occasionally looking up at Prue's machines to see if she was in any kind of distress. She knew they would be leaving soon, and didn't want anything to disturb Prue until they were gone.

Just after checking the machines she was about to return to the article she was reading when Prue bolted up from the bed grabbing her head, and letting out a groan.

"Prue? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like someone is pushing my brain out of my head."

"Should I get help? Wait, you said… Prue is it Nancy?"

"I think so. God it hurts, this is so not the time…."

"Prue you need to tell her to leave now, your heart rate is starting to go up. They will keep you and run all kinds of…"

"I got it, shut up let me focus."

_"Mom, can you hear me? Are you alright?"_

_"NANCY GET OUT! YOUR HURTING ME! GO NOW!"_

_"But…"_

_"I SAID NOW!"_

Nancy's eyes shot open as tears rolled down her face. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, and just hopped off the couch, into her chair and up the stairs before anyone had a chance to see her. Back at the hospital, as quickly as the pain had started, in Prue's head, it stopped. Prue laid back down just as Lucy, and a nurse came running into the room.

"What's going on? Prue are you in pain?"

"No, I just had a nightmare, that's all. Thought there was another painting falling on me. Is it time for me to go yet?"

"I'm not sure, you just had a major spike in your vitals, let me have a look here."

Lucy examined the readouts, listened to Prue's heart, checked her blood pressure, and shined a light into Prue's eyes. After making several notations in her chart she placed her pen back in her pocket and turned her attention to Piper.

"Alright, prior to this, everything seemed to be fine. While I'm still a little hesitant to let her leave, I will do so."

"Great…"

"Hold on, now. Piper I want you to understand a few things. Prue's concussion, while minor, can still cause a great deal of trouble. I would like you to wake her up every few hours tonight. You have to make sure she is sleeping, and not slipping into a coma. When you wake her up, talk to her, ask her questions. If she seems confused, or disoriented you need to get her back here right away. Understand?"

"You bet, you can count on me."

"Alright then, I'll see to your discharge papers."

Prue swung her legs off the side of the table and grabbed her cloths off the side table. She rushed to get the gown off but realized they tied the knot to tight, she was unable to get it loose.

"Piper help me!"

"Alright, calm down we're going home."

"You don't understand, I pushed Nancy out so fast, I'm afraid I may have hurt her feelings. You know how she can get sometimes. I want to get home right now."

Piper understood the need to hurry and helped Prue get dressed, grabbed a wheelchair from the hall and met Lucy at the front desk to sign the papers. After once again promising to follow Lucy's instructions Piper rushed Prue out the front door and into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again luck was not on their side, they hit every red light, but this gave Prue time to try and get some answers out of Piper. 

"Alright, now that I'm not hooked up to machines, tell me what happened to Nancy. Why did you have to give her a shot? Why didn't you call me if she got hurt?"

"Alright, she wanted to go on a workout with Phoebe this morning. They did, but some kid ran into Phoebe and banged her leg up pretty bad. Phoebe being the typical stubborn Halliwell, wouldn't let Nancy come and get me, so instead Nancy basically carried Phoebe home on her wheel chair."

"I'm going to kill Phoebe!"

"No your not, she feels bad enough. Nancy got some pretty bad muscle spasms and was in so much pain. I had to call Lucy, since Owen came and got Phoebe to have her knee x-rayed. I gave her the shot, she went to sleep, and that was that. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Alright, let me get this straight. A painting fell on me, a kid ran into Phoebe, and Nancy is having muscle spasms. If I didn't know any better I would say that there is something fishy going on."

"Prue, accidents happen…"

"To all of us, on the same day…"

"I'm not hurt, I'm alright."

"I guess, but we still better watch our backs."

"Demons don't hurt people, demons kill people. If they had wanted you dead, you would be dead. They would have thrown more then a painting at you, and done more then cause Nancy a few hours of pain."

"Alright. So is Phoebe's leg broken?"

"No Owen says she has some fluid in the knee, but with a few shots, and taking it easy for a while, she'll be good as new."

"Making Phoebe take it easy is like…"

"Making you take it easy. Face it Prue, Phoebe and I learned our stubbornness from the best. YOU!"

"Very funny, just get me home. I have a strong feeling Nancy needs me right now."

"Is she connecting?"

"No just call it mothers instinct, something I never thought I would ever have."

"Give me a break, you've always had it. You always seemed to know when Phoebe or I needed you."

"That's sisters instinct, it's different, trust me, just drive."

Piper clamed up, but knew that the difference between the two for Prue was not that much. Prue had always mothered the girls, and would often overrule even Grams, at least when she wasn't around.

Arriving at the manor Piper hopped out of the car and walked around to help Prue. Prue was moving really slow, she opened the car door and just sat in the seat for a moment allowing her head to clear. She had an absolute splitting headache.

"Alright sis just take it slow."

"I'm fine, just a little, I don't know…."

"I understand, just take it easy your way off balance. I'm going to open the front door, stay put alright…"

"Piper I'm not an invalid, I can walk all by myself."

"Not right now you can't. STAY!"

Piper ran up the front walk and up the stairs to the front door. Pulling out her keys she fought the lock while trying to keep one eye on Prue to make sure she was still staying put. She was trying to force herself not to think about how she was feeling right now. Her own head was pounding, and she now knew she no doubt had a fever, she was getting sick, and couldn't stop it.

With two sisters down, plus Nancy, Piper knew she couldn't afford to be sick right now, she needed to protect her family. Although she told Prue that accidents happen, when they happen to the entire family that's usually when demons will take advantage of them.

Without warning the door popped open and Piper almost lost her balance falling head first into Owen.

"Piper you alright?"

"Fine, just trying to watch Prue while opening this dam door. My key was stuck."

"What some help with Prue?"

"Please, thank you so…"

"Stop thanking me, you've done that enough today."

Owen went outside and before Prue could protest he picked her up and carried inside.

"Owen, I can walk."

"I know but how could I resist a damsel in distress. Where to, your room?"

"Depends, where's Nancy?"

"I think she's in her room. I went upstairs to help Phoebe, and when I came back down, the chair lift was upstairs. Not to mention her bedroom door is closed."

"Then take me to her if you won't let me walk."

Walking upstairs Owen almost dropped Prue when his pager began to vibrate on his hip. Prue could feel it tickling her leg and knew why he lost his balance for it caught her by surprise as well.

"Put me down, you need to answer that."

"I can at least put you in your room."

"No I want to check on Nancy. Piper will help me."

Placing Prue down only when Piper was standing right next to them he made sure she was balanced and clear from the stairs before he unclipped his pager and walked over to the hallway phone. Piper walked Prue over to Nancy's door where they both began to knock on the door.

"Nancy, sweetie, we're home."

They waited patiently for an answer that never came. Knocking again they tried the door knob only to find it wouldn't budge. Prue looked over her shoulder to see Owen walking into Phoebe's room. Focusing on the door she was ready to force the door open with her power, only to receive a wave of dizziness overcome her.

"Easy Prue. You alright?"

"This is crazy, I can't even open a little door."

"Your weak, and tired. Your concussion is throwing off your concentration. She's probably sleeping, or studying, you can see her later. You're going to bed."

"But Piper…"

"No buts, now let's move, don't make me have to carry you."

Prue puffed out her lower lip and pouted as they walked into Prue's room and over to the bed. Piper immediately got out a pair of Prue's pajamas asking if she needed help changing her cloths.

"Thanks I think I can handle it. I could use some aspirin though."

"Be back in a few minutes."

Walking into the hallway Piper once again checked Nancy's door, but it was still locked tight, and Nancy was not answering. Walking into the bathroom Piper took a moment for herself. She ran a cool cloth over her face, popped a few more Advil then got Prue's aspirin and a fresh wash cloth as well.

She returned to the hallway when she heard a door open, hoping it was Nancy, but was a little disappointed when she found Owen closing Phoebe's bedroom door.

"I have to go down to the hospital. Phoebe seems to be resting comfortably. She's awake for the most part, just a little out of it."

"Will she need another shot tonight?"

"No, she only needs it once a day, some time in the afternoon should be fine. Just make sure she keeps ice on it, and keep it elevated. She has crutches, but shouldn't try to use them alone. I'm a little worried she'll take a header down the stairs."

"Well I'll watch her, but Phoebe has been on crutches more then most people. She played baseball and soccer when she was a kid, and got hurt a lot. You'd be amazed what she can do even with one good leg."

"I was thinking about coming back tonight, to keep an eye on her, but I don't know what time that'll be."

"I can handle it don't worry, just call her in the morning. If I need help, I can always call Dan, he's right next door."

"If your sure, then I'll stop in tomorrow and check on both the patients. Goodnight Piper."

"Owen, I know you said not to thank you anymore, but I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for us. I think that we Halliwell women really lucked out with the men who have come into our lives. You guys really take care of us, and we appreciate it."

"We do it because we love you guys. I'm in love with Phoebe, but even when we started dating Phoebe made it real clear that you guys are a package deal. It's a package that comes with a huge discount. I am lucky enough to have Phoebe in my life, but with you and Prue, plus Nancy, I've gained a whole new family, it's worth it."

"Thanks for saying that."

"Now if you don't mind a little more advice, you look exhausted, and I know you have a temperature, so try and get some rest tonight."

"You didn't tell Phoebe did you?"

"No I'm not crazy, just try to sleep some."

"Sorry can't do that, got to wake Prue up a lot tonight, but I'll sleep in between. Now get going, you're needed elsewhere."

Owen walked down the stairs with Piper right behind him. He waited until her heard the lock click on the other side before he ran to his car and headed off to the hospital. Inside Piper smiled to herself, she really loved her extended family, and knew that they loved her, it was a great feeling that almost trumped the headache she was experiencing.

Moments after Piper started walking up the stairs the two demons shimmered into view. They stayed back and well out of Piper's sight only speaking once she was out of their earshot.

"Can you sense it? She's sick."

"Good, we haven't been able to get her alone all day. She is not going to be a problem, we attack first thing in the morning, before the others wake up."

"Even if they do wake, they will not be any trouble. The one with the martial arts skills can't even stand. The oldest can't even open a door, let alone harm another being, and that one couldn't focus her power no matter how had she tries. Let's get out of here."

They shimmered out of sight as quickly as they had appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile as Piper walked back upstairs she stopped just out of sight from the top when she saw Nancy's door open. Nancy looked up and down the hallway before she pulled her chair out the door. Wiping her eyes to clear her vision she headed straight into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

Piper moved from her hiding place when she heard the lock click. Running into Prue's room she handed her the aspirin and helped her lay down. Placing the wash cloth on Prue's head she told her she was going to change her cloths and would be back momentarily.

Walking into the hall she knew Nancy was still in the bathroom for her bedroom door was still wide open. Ducking inside Nancy's room she stood behind the door, out of the line of sight. Nancy came inside moments later, closing and re-locking the door. Spinning her chair around she almost screamed when Piper jumped out.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Didn't you hear us calling you earlier? Why have you been crying?"

"What makes you think I've been crying? I'm fine, now please leave me alone, I'm tired."

"Liar, now I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Fine then I'll leave."

Nancy spun her chair back around but Piper jumped in front of the door blocking Nancy's attempt to leave.

"Piper that's not fair."

"Tough. Start talking."

Nancy refused to speak anymore. She tried again to get past Piper but of course didn't succeed. Piper could tell Nancy was going to cry again as a single tear fell down her cheek. Piper bend down to Nancy's level and grabbed the arm rests on Nancy chair to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Come on Nan, talk to me. I love you and…"

"You do?"

"I do what?"

"Love me?"

"Of course I do. What would make you doubt that now?"

"It's just, well after what happened this afternoon, I thought you might be mad at me. Then you weren't here when I woke up, and…"

"Honey, listen to me. I love you, nothing can, or will ever make me stop loving you. I thought I had made that perfectly clear."

"You did, it's just, well Prue said…"

"Prue? What happened to Mom?"

"I don't deserve to call her Mom, I hurt her, she said so. I'm not even sure what I did, but she said it."

"When?"

"Earlier this evening. After I woke up, Owen told me what happened, but I didn't believe him. I mean what are the odds of Phoebe, Mom….I mean Prue, and me getting hurt on the same day. I decided to connect with her, and no sooner had I arrived in her head when she told me to get out. She said I hurt her and to leave."

"Nancy, first of all as for this afternoon, I know you didn't mean any of what you were saying. You were in pain, and I didn't want to do what I did, but I had to be strong, I knew it was what was best for you. Second, Prue was and is hurt. Do you remember when you hurt your head?"

"Sure, that's not something you forget easily."

"Well when Prue was hurt she hit her head, and was knocked unconscious. Prue has a concussion, and they were monitoring her vital signs. Lucy wasn't going to let her come home unless her vital signs were stable. When you entered her mind, it caused her head to hurt, and her heart started racing, her pulse increased, she was not showing the signs of a stable person. If she didn't get you out fast she wouldn't have been able to come home."

"Why didn't she just tell me that?"

"There was no time. Just as you left, Lucy walked in. She wanted to tell you, but there just wasn't time honey. You have to believe me. Why do you think we came to your room as soon as we got home. Prue wanted to explain it to you. She knew you were upset."

"How did she know?"

"Mothers always seem to know when their kids are upset, even from miles away. Now why don't you come with me, Prue won't sleep easy until she can see your face."

"If your sure that's all it was."

"I'm positive. Come and see for yourself."

Piper gave Nancy a hug then turned around unlocked the door and led the way to Prue's room. Opening Prue's door she could tell that Prue was trying to sleep, but not having much success.

"Prue, you up for a visitor? Someone wants to say goodnight."

"Sure."

Piper pushed the door open and stood out of the way for Nancy to come inside. Prue's eyes came to life as she forgot about her own head and leaped toward Nancy. She began to hug her so tight, trying to reassure both Nancy and herself that they were alright.

"Nancy, I am so, so, sorry."

"Forget about it Mom. Piper explained everything. You shouldn't be out of bed just yet. Get back under those covers right now."

Piper smiled, both at hearing Nancy give orders to Prue, and at hearing Nancy call Prue Mom. She exited the room deciding to give them some privacy and to change her cloths before checking on Phoebe.

"Mom, are you really alright? How did this happen? Did someone, or something attack you?"

"Slow down. Yes I'm really alright. Yes something attacked me."

"But Piper said…"

"Relax, the only something, that attacked me was an oversized painting. It fell on me and knocked me out cold. Don't worry so much. Jack was there, he took care of me. Lucy says I'll be good as new in a few day, just no jumping into my mind for a few day, alright."

"Well, alright. Only in an emergency."

"Deal. Now how about you, how are you?"

"I'm good, just a little sore, but no damage done."

"Piper told me how you had to get both you and Phoebe home in your chair. That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't, but I did it, and I don't think I'll be trying it again anytime soon."

"Good, I'm going to speak to Phoebe as well."

"Don't do that. She feels bad enough. Beside Owen says she has to have pain shots to take care of the problem. I know she hates needles as much as I do, she's being punished enough."

"Well alright. Did you eat dinner?"

"Wasn't hungry, but I will. You want anything?"

"No thanks honey, no food. I'm going to sleep a little, you go downstairs and eat. Piper has to wake me up all night to make sure I'm…"

"Mom, I've been though this too remember. She needs to make sure you're sleeping and not slipping into a coma. I'm alright with that. Get some rest, I'm sure it'll be the last bit at least for tonight."

"Get out of here little miss smarty pants, and make sure you eat. Don't make me worry about you too."

"I won't."

Nancy hopped off Prue's bed and back into her chair, clicked off Prue's light and headed out the door. Meeting Piper in the hall she could tell it was time to bust Piper.

"So Nan, want some dinner."

"Yes, but I'll make it, you need to go to bed."

"Why?"

Before she could answer the phone rang and Piper answered it.

"Hello…Hi Chad…Sure, just make it quick, it's kind of late."

Handing the phone to Nancy Piper went into the bathroom to wash her face some more.

"Hi Chad."

"Hi, so how was your day?"

"Very funny. You don't know the half of what went on today."

After telling Chad about the family, she was exhausted of talking. It was like one long sentence, she forgot to take a breath.

"Wow when it rains it pours. I guess you won't be doing the hills anytime soon."

"Alright, if you want to hear it. You were right, I was wrong. Satisfied, and by the way thanks for the books."

"No problem. Listen, I have to get going it's kind of late, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, just not too early. Bye."

Hanging up the phone she placed it back on the charger not even realizing she was smiling from ear to ear, and giggling to herself.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Piper you scared me, don't do that, but to answer your question, yes I do."

"Well I'm glad because I know how much Prue likes him too. For a Halliwell to find someone who is actually good enough for Prue to approve doesn't come along that often, so don't lose him."

"I won't, now go to bed."

"Why?"

"Piper you hugged me, I can tell when someone has a fever."

"Nancy, I'm fine, I can make you dinner. Wait, you didn't tell Prue did you?"

"Do you see her standing in the hall with me? You know she would be right here if she knew you were getting sick, but if you don't go to bed and let me watch Mom tonight, I will tell her."

"You can't look after Prue all night. You need your sleep."

"It's the weekend, besides I slept all day thanks to that horrendous shot. I'll wake you if I get too tired, go to bed."

"What about your dinner, and what if Phoebe needs…"

"I can handle it, I'm a big girl. I can re-heat some of last nights spaghetti."

"Alright, if you promise to wake me…"

"The second I need help…GO!"

Piper breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know how she would have done it all night, watching both Phoebe, and Prue. She still was unsure, but could see the Halliwell stubbornness coming out of Nancy, and knew not to argue anymore. Kissing Nancy on top the head she stopped in the bathroom once again before heading off to the confines of her warm bed.

Nancy did just as she said, she re-heated some dinner for herself, and brought some up to Phoebe as well. Phoebe was grateful for the food, and fell fast asleep soon after. Nancy washed the dinner plates as best she could, then headed upstairs and into Prue's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Nancy checked on Prue several times before getting herself comfortable on the couch that was near the window. She felt herself dozing off a few times but would get up and move around, occasionally going downstairs to get something to drink. 

Although she had planned on waking Piper up around 4:00 to take over for her, when she went into Piper's room she could see sweat running down her face, and she was a bit pale. She couldn't bring herself to wake Piper up so she decided to just force herself to stay awake.

Prue was overall not a bad patient throughout the night, and Nancy was happy that Prue was to tired to notice what time it was each time she was woken up. She woke Prue up for the last time at 7:30 and after feeling confident that she was alright she allowed herself to fall asleep for a while.

She awoke again at around 9:00 and could hear Phoebe in the hallway. She jumped in her chair to make sure Phoebe didn't need any help.

"Morning Phoebe."

"Nancy, your up early. Where's Piper? Still in with Prue?"

"No she's asleep, I watched Mom last night."

"You?"

"Yes me. Piper was a little under the weather, so I told her I would take over watching everyone."

"Have you been awake all night?"

"I slept on and off. You hungry?"

"Starved. I'm no Piper, but I think I can handle cooking you up a little something."

"No, I'll do it. You're suppose to stay off your leg. Go to bed I'll get breakfast. It won't be anything fancy, just cereal, and toast, is that alright?"

"Perfect, but…"

"No…go to bed or I'll call Owen to strap you to the bed."

"You would wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat. I'll be back soon."

Nancy headed downstairs and made some coffee before starting the toast. Although she didn't usually have coffee, she made a small cup for herself. It was more cream then coffee, but she knew it would do the trick. She filled a travel mug for Phoebe, and one for Prue.

She made several trips up the stairs, getting breakfast to everyone, including Piper, who forced down the toast and orange juice that Nancy brought her.

"I promise to get up in a few minutes Nancy."

"Piper, I can take care of things. Everyone's been fed and I have no plans for today except to work on my paper. I can handle things, and Owen said he would be by later to check on everyone, especially Phoebe."

"Alright, but if you need something…"

"I'll tell you . The only thing I'll need is someone to reach my medicine later on. You guys need to put it in a cabinet lower, I can't reach it."

"We do that for a reason."

"I know, but I only messed up one time, and that was a while ago, you guys need to give me a little credit."

Nancy retuned to the hallway and entered her room. She was going to take a shower, then head downstairs to work on her school paper. Arriving back into the hall she heard the front door bust open, and would have screamed if she hadn't known better.

"WHERE ARE YOU WITCH? WE KNOW THERE IS NO ONE WHO CAN HELP YOU. IT'S TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MALRIS!"

Hearing the name she raced into Piper room forcing the door open and scaring Piper half to death.

"What's wrong?"

"HELP! DEMONS ON THEIR WAY UPSTAIRS!"

Piper jumped up out of bed and ran into the hallway. Nancy pointed to the stairs and Piper took the first two step before seeing the demons searching the living room before heading toward the stairs.

"Please work."

Piper whispered to herself as she raised her hands preparing to freeze the demons. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and used every once of energy she had left to make the demons freeze. Opening her eyes she saw them frozen in place, she knew the freeze wouldn't last long, and grabbed Nancy's chair as they ran into Phoebe's room.

"Alright, that won't last long, explain."

"Cliff notes version, those guys are decedents of a demon my parents and I vanquished about six years ago. It was a curse I wrote that has effected them, and the curse won't be lifted till I'm dead."

"What curse?"

"I cursed their demon family so that they couldn't harm another living being. I bound their powers."

"Why didn't you just vanquish them?"

"Only the power of three can do that. We didn't have enough power."

"Well you have the power of three now, I'll wake up Prue."

"It won't work. Phoebe is still pretty drugged up, and you're freezes don't last to long. Prue is to out of it to be any good."

"Then what do we do."

"Let me borrow your powers."

"What?"

Before Nancy could answer they heard Piper's freeze ware off, but soon realized they were not ready to search upstairs just yet. They were walking toward the kitchen and they could hear them trashing the house.

"We don't have much time. There's a spell in the book of shadows that will temporally give me your powers."

"I'll get the book."

"No need, I know the spell. Piper I need more time, can you try and freeze them again."

"I'll do my best."

Piper peaked her head out the door and could once again see the demons this time they were for sure heading up the stairs. She once again used every once of power she had and forced the demons to stop dead in their tracks. She felt a wave of dizziness overcome her, but pushed it aside as she re-entered Phoebe's room and began to barricade the door.

"Wait Piper, what about Prue? We have to get her."

"We don't need to worry, they can't hurt her right now. They can only…."

Nancy stopped speaking as the reality of what had happened the past two days came over her.

"Only what?"

"I'll explain later, trust me she'll be alright. I can get her power from her without her being here. I'm going to connect with her, I just hope it doesn't hurt her to much."

Nancy closed her eyes and forced herself to enter Prue's dream state. When she opened her eyes she was grateful that Prue was not having any type of personal dream, she was just sitting on a beach looking out at the ocean.

"Nancy?"

"Mom, there's no time. I need your power."

"What?"

"Trust me, this is not a part of your dream. I need to borrow your power, when the danger passes, it will return to you on it's own. When I tell you, recite this spell."

Magically a spell appeared in Nancy's hand, as she handed it to Prue and disappeared. Nancy re-opened her eyes to find Piper and Phoebe watching her.

"Prue has the spell, she's ready. Once we're all in her dream just read the spell and I'll take it from there. Most important you have to trust me."

"We do, just hurry, that freeze is going to wear off any second now."

One by one Nancy entered all the girls minds and once they were all standing in Prue's dream Nancy told them to begin their part of the spell.

**WE INTRUST OUR POWERS TO THEE **

**GIVING YOU THE POWER OF THREE **

**ONCE YOU ARE SAFE AND TRULY FREE **

**OUR POWERS WILL RETURN FROM YOU TO ME**

Once they were done Nancy added her part of the spell as bright lights left the girls bodies and hovered in mid air.

**I ACCEPT YOUR POWERS **

**I WILL WATCH THEM WELL **

**TILL THE TIME COMES AND**

**THEY WILL RETURN THEMSELVES.**

The lights flew into Nancy's body causing her to glow for a moment before Phoebe and Piper were out of Prue's dream and back into the bedroom. Opening their eyes they could see Nancy's body continue to glow a bright orange. She didn't return to a normal color until her eyes opened and she turned her chair around and exited the room.

Piper got up off the bed to follow her, but Nancy looked at the door and forced it shut with Prue's power, locking them inside.

"NANCY YOU NEED US, YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALONE."

"I'm not alone Piper, I have each one of you with me. It's for your own good Piper, trust me please. I'll be alright."

Nancy said in a calm voice as she heard the demons storm up the stairs and stop right in front of Nancy.

"At last. You will pay for killing Malris. We already got even with your parents…."

"What are you talking about?"

"You might as well know, since your going to die anyway. We told the Collectors where to find them. We showed them the way, and watched as they tortured them to death."

Nancy could feel anger rising inside her, it was a good thing too, it allowed her to find the courage to use Prue's power. She quickly realized that anger was Prue's trigger and she was ready to use it.

"You talk to much…."

Nancy said with a smile as she raised her hands to the demons causing them to rise high into the air.

"What do you think your doing? You don't have this power…how did you…"

They began to swing their arms in Nancy's direction, with one of their hands making contact with Nancy's cheek. Nancy's courage was beginning to leave her body and was replaced with fear. She could now feel Piper's power coming to the surface, she now knew Piper's trigger, fear.

"Thank you, now I can do this…"

Nancy then flicked her wrist and caused them to freeze in mid-air. Once she was satisfied that they were truly frozen she moved them lower so she could reach them and touched one of their legs, soon a premonition entered her mind giving her the knowledge of the spell that would be necessary for the vanquish. With the spell in her head she opened her eyes and slowly moved them to the top of the banister so when they did unfreeze they would fall to the ground on the first floor.

"Now to finish you off…"

Closing her eyes she focused on the voices of her cousins and the strength that their powers gave her. She could feel their powers fusing with her own giving her an energy boost that would put natural adrenaline to shame. She almost took the boost of energy to try to stand up out of her chair, but thought better of it. If she had fallen, she could have been knocked unconscious and then her family would be defenseless against these demons.

**THESE DECENDENTS OF EVIL HAVE COME FOR ME **

**TO AVENGE THE EVIL I WAS ABLE TO FLEE. **

**CAUSING PAIN AND FEAR IS ALL THE KNOW**

**TO MAKE EVERYONE SAFEMAKE THEM BURN IN HELL**

As she finished the spell the demons unfroze falling as Nancy expected down to the first floor and smashing a nearby table in the process. She went to the top of the stairs and watched as flames enveloped the demons and they screamed and yelled.

"NO! YOU CAN'T WIN! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER!"

"Never under-estimate the Power Of Three!"

With that they exploded in a huge burst of flames and Nancy saw the same bright lights that had entered her body no more then ten minutes ago, lift up into the air and rush though Phoebe and Prue's closed doors.

TBC---REVIEW PLEASE...


	11. Chapter 11

Within seconds both doors flew open and Piper and Prue rushed to Nancy's side as Phoebe hobbled along on her crutches. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the extra boost of power."

"Your welcome, now you have some explaining to do."

"Fine, but only if Phoebe gets off that leg, and Piper gets under the covers."

"Why does Piper need to be under covers?"

"NO REASON!"

"Sure there is, she's got a cold, and I don't want her getting sicker."

"Why didn't anyone…"

"Not now Mom, you should be resting too. Let's all go into your room, its got the biggest bed, and you can all snuggle in and I'll explain everything."

They hesitated for a moment but really wanted answers so one by one they filed into Prue's room each of the sisters climbing into bed, with Prue in the middle. As Piper climbed in Prue could feel the heat radiating off of Piper's body and knew that she had more then just a cold.

"You are burning up Piper!"

"I know, but I'll be fine."

"Yea right. When was the last time your temperature was taken?"

"Last night. Haven't exactly had time to do it this morning."

"Well that's about to change."

Prue was about to climb out of bed when Nancy entered closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Lay down Mom, or I'll call Jack and tell him your misbehaving."

"But Piper needs…"

"And she will get, let's get this explaining over with, then I'll help you while you mother away. Piper is going to be alright."

Prue was satisfied only because she still had a headache from the night before. She pulled the covers up to Piper's chin as she could tell that she was shivering slightly, then wrapped an arm around Piper allowing Piper to place her head on Prue's shoulder.

"Alright these demons are, or were called Avengers. They are decedents of a demon called Malris. He's a high level demon who was quickly moving up the demon chain. His next plan was to kill the Charmed One's, but he came after me and my parents first. His plan was to kill the whole Halliwell line, starting with the least powerful, or so he thought. Mom was a wiz at writing spells and came up with one to vanquish him, but the Avengers came after us for the vanquish. They showed up at the house one night when Mom and Dad were out, and I was able to come up with a spell that bound their powers and made it so they couldn't harm anyone but me."

"How did you get away?"

"Lucky for me Mom and Dad came home just in time and forced them out of the house with a spell. The spell prevented them from re-entering."

"Like the big bad wolf in the three little pigs."

"Something like that. Anyway, that's how I knew Mom would be safe, they could only cause natural, everyday normal things to happen to people. I think they were behind Phoebe's accident, and the painting falling on Mom. They wanted you guys out of the way."

"Why didn't they do anything to Piper?"

"Look at her Mom. She didn't even stay awake long enough to hear my explanation. They must have thought that with her flu she wouldn't be any danger. They under-estimated the love of family. I knew that if I joined your powers with mine I would have enough strength to vanquish them."

"You still should have let us help."

"You did. Each one of your powers were with me, and as a result, each one of you guys were with me. They made me so angry when they told me that they told the Controllers where to find us, that's when Mom's power came to the surface. Then they started to struggle and clipped my cheek a little, which caused me to get a little scared, and Piper's power came to me. I don't know what triggered Phoebe's power of Premonition, but it showed it's face just when I needed it. I was able to see the spell I needed to vanquish them. Now their gone for good, and I feel like I've done the avenging."

"Vengeance should never…."

"I know, maybe vengeance was the wrong word. Maybe justice fits better, I didn't know anything about them telling the Controllers where my parents were. Now that I know how we were found, I feel some type of closure to that part of my life anyway. It's a good thing you trust me. Now you three need your rest…"

Just as Nancy was about to send everyone to their own rooms the doorbell rang and they soon heard a voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anyone awake?"

"It's Owen."

Nancy said as she opened Prue's door and yelled downstairs.

"Upstairs Owen."

Within seconds Owen was standing in front of Nancy who had rolled herself into the hallway to greet him.

"Hope you don't mind, the front door was unlocked, so I let myself in."

"Not at all. Your just the person I was hoping would show up. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, name it."

"I know you're here to check on Phoebe, but Piper is running a fever.."

"I knew that last night, is it worst today?"

"I think so. Mom will not relax like she needs to unless someone can tell her it's not serious. Can you check her over, she's in Prue's room."

"Sure."

Nancy showed Owen into Prue's room. Owen took a moment to kiss Phoebe before he walked around to the other side of the bed and took out his stethoscope and a thermometer. After checking Piper's pulse and blood pressure, he listened to Piper's heart the placed the thermometer in Piper's ear and waited a few seconds for it to beep.

All while this was happening Phoebe and Prue watched ever move he made carefully. While they trusted Owen completely, they wanted to make sure nothing caused Piper any more pain then she was already in.

"102. That's pretty high, but it could be worst. I think she'll be alright, just needs some bed rest, and plenty of Tylenol to help bring her fever down. I don't have to work today, and I'm not on call, so I can stay for a while today to help watch her. If her fever doesn't come down in the next few hours then we can try a cool bath, but for now my prescription is bed rest, Tylenol, and a cool compress."

"I'm fine…"

"Piper you know what happens when you get sick, it kick's your butt. Now do what Owen says."

"Alright, I give."

Owen carried Piper into her own room where she would be the most comfortable then returned for Phoebe.

"Owen could you…"

"Some how I knew you were going to ask. Sure."

Before Prue knew what was happening Owen was shinning a light into Prue's eyes and checking over her vital signs. After re-assuring both Phoebe and Nancy that Prue was improving from the night before, Owen picked Phoebe up off the bed and took her into her own room. Nancy waited till she heard Phoebe's door close before she spoke again. Prue had begun to get up out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do. I promised Jack I would call him, and my car is still at Bucklands."

"Don't worry about your car, I'm sure it's fine, besides your in no shape to drive."

"I know but…"

Before the sentence could be finished the phone rang, Prue once again made a move to get up, but Nancy gestured for her to stay put and exited the room to pick up the phone.

"Halliwell residence."

"Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jack. I was just calling to check on Prue."

"She's doing better. She's awake, but thinks she can get out of bed and have someone take her to get her car."

"Well I'll take care of that, if you just put her on the phone."

"Sure, thanks."

Rolling back into Prue's room she handed Prue the cordless and left the room to give her some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?"

"Jack, I'm doing great, but I need to call a cab so I can pick up my car."

"I don't think so. Tell you what, I'll have my brother Jeff take me to your car and I'll drive it over."

"I can't ask you to do that, it's way out of the way."

"It's no big deal. Besides it means I'll get to see you. I can take a cab home afterwards."

"I don't…"

"Prue don't argue, you won't win."

"Fine, thanks."

After hanging up the phone she snuggled under the covers and fell fast asleep. Nancy meanwhile went and got a wash basin and some wash cloths for Piper. Placing them on the side of the bed she gave Piper a wash down with the cloth to help lower her body temperature.Piperwas a little out of it, and was asking for Leo, but as time went on, and she started tocame to her senses a little more, she asked if she could call Dan.

Nancy acted as if Piper had never mentionedLeo's name, and volunteered to call Dan herself. She waitedfor about an hour, until she was sure Piper was not totally out of it, and wouldn't mention Leo's name again, then called Dan asking him to come over.

Once Jack arrived, and Dan was with Piper, Nancy was free the rest of the afternoon to do whatever she wanted. Although she didn't want to be working on her homework all afternoon, that's exactly what she knew she had to do.

TBC----Lot's of people are reading, but not a lot of people are reviewing...Does it suck, should I not write anymore...speak up please...

P.S. Thanks Charmedbaby11 for all your reviews, your the one reason I've tried to get this story up in the last few days, since I know your reading it and wanting more...


	12. Chapter 12

The guys all left around 5:00, since Owen offered to give Jack a ride home. Shortly after Dan left, Piper came into Prue's room and snuggled into Prue's bed. Prue almost seemed to be waiting for her. Piper never liked to be alone when she was sick, that's why Prue almost always gets sick after Piper. As a first reaction Prue placed her hand on Piper's head and could tell that Piper's temperature was down, but not gone. 

"You're still a little warm."

"I know, but I feel a lot better."

Phoebe hobbled her way into the room moments later and climbed in on the other side of Prue.

"How are you?"

"I was fine till Owen stuck me with that needle again."

"Not so loud, I don't want Nancy to hear you. You're the one who's always telling her it for her own good, you want to be called a liar."

"No but, it may be for her own good, but that doesn't mean I have to like it when it's my skin involved with the needle. So did you two actually sleep today?"

"Of course, like we would do anything but sleep with Nancy in the house. Are you saying you didn't you sleep?"

"Prue, I wasn't being dirty when I asked if you slept,andI can hardly walk let alone anything else."

"I know."

"You know we are three very lucky ladies."

"Meaning what Piper?"

"We all have men who love us so much that they will come over and take care of us, even when we look like death worn over."

"Speak for yourself, but I do agree with you. Don't forget about Chad, he's great for Nancy."

"I couldn't. You should have seen Nancy after she got done talking with him last night. Even after everything she has been through in the last 24 hours she had the largest smile on her face I have ever seen."

Unknown to them Nancy was sitting in the hallway observing the whole sisterly encounter. She blushed a little when Piper told them about the smile she had, but knew that she couldn't hide her feeling about Chad from her family, it was too obvious. Rolling over to the phone she took the cordless into her room to call Chad so they could chat before it got to late.

"So how's the rest of the family?"

"Doing better, but do you think you could pick me up for school tomorrow, that way I can make sure they each have everything they need before I leave?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at about 8:00."

"Great, I got to get going so I can keepworking on my paper."

"Did you get any of it done this weekend?"

"I got quite a bit done once the guys showed up to watch over the girls, but I still have two books to read, and the rough draft to write."

"Guess that means we won't be spending much time together the next few weeks."

"Depends on how much more I can get done tonight. I should be able to read the books tonight, and do the rough draft tomorrow during my free periods. Please be patient."

"I'm always patient with you."

"We could always study together."

"Right, like we really get a lot of work done when we do that. Unless you're helping me with math, we get no work done."

"I know, I guess I just miss you and love you."

"Love you to, now get to work. Goodnight."

"Night."

Smiling Nancy retuned the phone to the hallway before heading downstairs to work on her paper. Nancy spent the remainder of the night working on her term paper, and fussing over the girls. It felt really good for Nancy to be needed, especially with all the times she needed the girls to help her. She worked until almost 10:00 on her paper until Prue found her nodding off at the kitchen table and sent her off to bed.

The week rolled by fairly uneventful, Piper taking most of the week to recover from her flu, Phoebe hobbling around the house not using her crutches as often as she should have, and Prue back to work Monday morning despite many arguments with the rest of the family.

Nancy rode to school everyday with Chad, and was more then happy not to rely on her family for rides everywhere. On the following Friday Chad was unloading her chair from the back of his car when Piper came outside to greet them with a huge smile.

"Hey Piper feeling better?"

"This is the first day I actually felt like my normal self."

"You mean you actually have days when you feel normal?"

"Very funny Nancy, I mean since I got sick. How was school?"

"Not bad, everyone is a little crazy with not knowing where the prom is being held."

"I may have a solution to that, if you can just wait for…."

Before she could finish the statement Prue and Phoebepulled up into the driveway. Helping Phoebe out of the car they joined the others on the sidewalk.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Tell you in a minute. Prue did you get the papers?"

"Right here, we're all set and ready to go."

"Ready for what?"

"The Baker High School prom. It's all set, you can have P3."

"What? Piper…"

"Prue went down to the court house and got all the papers signed, it gives us permission to have minors in the club. We'll have to lock up the liquor, and a few other minor adjustments, but nothing we can't handle. That is if you don't mind us being at your prom Nancy."

"You mean as chaperones?"

"Of course."

"I don't mind, but Piper the prom is on a Saturday, your busiest night. You'll loose a whole night of business."

"I can make just as much on soda and chips as I can on other things. Chad why don't you talk to the committee and find out what they think. Give me a call when you've reached a decision, and we'll sit down and hash out all the details."

"Thank you so much Piper, I can almost guarantee they will all say yes, but about the money…"

"We can take care of that when you get the money back from the other place. I won't charge you any different. To make up the difference, I'll charge $1.00 for soda's and beverages."

"Nancy I got to go, I got…"

"I know go!"

Chad kissed Nancy fast waved goodbye to everyone and jumped into his car dialing his cell phone before the car was even turned on.

"Nan, you sure you won't mind us being there? We wouldn't want to cramp your style."

"I don't have a style that can really be cramped, besides you guys are not exactly a typical family."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Listen I know you're my mom, and you tell me to clean my room and go to bed, and don't be home late, but other then that, I think, and so does everyone else, that your pretty cool. Not to mention the fact that all the guys at my school think your beautiful to look at."

"Really, they do?"

"Don't act so surprised. I also have two sisters who are pretty hip considering their ten years older then most of my friends. Sure I pick on you guys at times, and give you a hard time when ever I feel like it, but name me a family with a little sister that doesn't do that."

"Can't, Phoebe's only done it our whole lives."

"Not fair Prue."

"Maybe not fair, but very true."

"Come on guys, can't you see what I'm saying. Even though we don't get along all the time, I love you guys, and if I have to have a family at my Prom, this is the family I would want. Thank you so much guys for helping us to make this happen. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and call Jill and Sue, their going to flip out!"

Sprinting inside the girls laughed as their teenage girl darted for the phone to do the one thing that all teenagers like to do, talk on the phone.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Which part, you mean about her having a cool mom?"

"No not that Prue, she called Phoebe and I her sisters. I don't remember her ever saying that before."

"I'm sure she has said it, just not in that context. We really are a family now, weather we like it or not."

"WE LOVE IT!"

Phoebe and Piper chimed in as they made their way up the stairs of the house and inside. Closing the door they could already hear Nancy yelling in excitement over the phone to Jill, who had conference called Sue, and were chatting over the loudspeaker about where they were going to find their dresses, and how they wanted their hair and nails to look.

For some reason Prue found herself thinking about a conversation she had with her mother so many years ago. Closing her eyes she let her memories float back to her as if they had happed just yesterday.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't like Piper and Phoebe anymore."

"You don't like your sister? Tell me why!"

"Well Phoebe is always taking my toys and getting in the way, and Piper is too quiet she never talks. When we're with my friends she hangs on me so I can't have any fun."

"Well Prue, why do you think your sisters are like that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"I know you don't, but just because you don't like something that they do, doesn't mean that you don't like them."

"Yes it does. I'm not going to play with them anymore."

"Well does that mean the next time Grams or I have to scold you, you won't like us either.? Will you still want to play with us?"

"Of course you're my mommy, I could never not like you. Besides you and Grams are fun to play with."

"I see, and your sisters are never any fun."

"Their fun sometimes, but I still don't like them."

"Think about what you just said."

"Think about what? I don't understand."

"Don't worry when your older, you'll know what I mean."

"But I want to know now. Can't you just tell me?"

"Well I could, but mommy won't always be here to give you the answers. Sometimes you have to figure them out for yourself."

"Why wouldn't you be here? Are you going somewhere?"

"That my sweet girl is for us to talk about another night. You close your eyes and think good things, and you'll have good dreams."

"Alright mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." 

* * *

As Prue returned to the present day she opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. Reaching inside she pulled out a small sheet of paper that was folded inside a hidden compartment. 

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing…."

Prue replied trying to fold the paper up quickly and stuff it back into her wallet.

"If it's nothing why are you trying to hide it?"

"It's just something I wrote a long time ago and I kept it to always remind myself."

"Remind yourself of what?"

"Let it go alright."

Prue was about to put her purse on the table and walk away, but knew if she left it there the girls would snoop. Putting her purse over her shoulder she started to make her way toward the stairs. Looking over her shoulder she could see the hurt expression on her sisters faces. Sighing she walked back over to them reached into her purse and pulled the note back out handing it to Piper before walking back into the kitchen.

Piper looked over to Phoebe almost deciding weather they should read the note or not. Phoebe didn't need to think about it she took the note out of Piper's hands unfolded it. Piper gave in to her curiosity and looked over Phoebe's shoulder as they read theobscure note written in a little girls handwriting.

* * *

Dear Mommy, 

I get it now, it is easy to love someone but not always easy to like what they do. I know now that I can still love Piper and Phoebe without loving everything that they do. I promise to always love my sisters no matter what they do, and I will teach them this lesson when the time is right. I also promise that when the day comes and I have children of my own, I will teach them to love is easy, but to like is hard.

Love

Prue

* * *

Folding the note back up the girls headed into the kitchen to find Prue sitting at the table almost waiting of them to come in. Placing the note in front of Prue, they sat down at the table waiting for Prue to speak. 

"So there was a time when you didn't like us?"

Phoebe joked to cut the tension in the room.

"Sort of. One night when I was like five mom came in to tuck me in, and I told her I didn't like you guys anymore, and she tried to get me to understand that just because I didn't like what you guys would do to me, didn't mean I didn't love you guys."

"What did we ever do to you?"

"Come on Phoebe, leave Prue alone."

"I'm just asking."

"Gee I don't know, you always stole my toys, and Mom always made me take Piper to play with my friends, and she was so shy she would never talk. It bothered me."

"Sorry."

"I got over it. Anyway a few years after Mom died Piper came to me and said that she didn't like you anymore, because you had played a joke on her and hurt her feelings."

"I said that?"

"Yes you did. Suddenly the lesson that mom tried to teach me that night came to me, and I understood. I never wanted to forget it, since I knew the day would come when Phoebe would feel that way too. I wrote Mom this note, and Grams took me to the cemetery so I couldread it to Mom, then I kept it for future use."

"So did I ever come to you with that?"

"No you came to me, saying you didn't like Prue anymore."

"Not a surprise to me. We did always fight. What did you say to her?"

"The same things you said to me. I guess you kept your promise to Mom, you did teach us, and your making sure your kids understand that as well."

"Well I didn't exactly teach it to Nancy….

"I think you did. Is that what made you think of it now?"

"Maybe, she said we fight at times, but still love one another. It still amazes me sometimes how smart and loving she can be, given the life she's had to lead."

"I like to think that even in the short time she's been with us, you, me and Piper had something to do with that."

"I hope so."

"You don't have to hope Prue, to know that we had something to do with it. You remember what she was like when she got here, and look at her now. She's a totally different person, and we helped to her be that way."

"Now the hard part comes, making sure she stays that way. With all that we've been through, this does confirm many things that go far beyond even this note to mom."

"What things?"

Prue smiled as the reality of her adult mind overshadowed her childlike approach to her mother's lesson.

LOVE IS THE KEY TO LIFE'S MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!


	13. Final Thoughts

This ends The Fifth in my series: 

The only characters that belong to me are Chad, Jill, Susan, and any other names you don't recognize from the show.

Please do not duplicate this store unless you e-mail me first for permission.

Also if you like this story please read my others and review them at your earliest connivance

My writing can only get better with feedback from others, not to mention I write a little faster when I know people are waiting to see what is going to happen next

THEN

* * *

**COMING SOON**

**STORY SIX**

**THE POWER OF FOUR: A JOURNEY TO BECOME A FAMILY**

**THE POWER OF ANGER**

* * *


End file.
